The Cure
by Azurian Dreamer
Summary: A what if thing that centers around Harper's delimia and how Trance helps him.


The Cure 

By: Azurian Dreamer   
  


Disclaimer: The show Andromeda is not in my ownership. Or, in other word that make more scence, even to me, it ain't mine.   
  


Author's notes: Just a what if. Not much more.   
  
  
  
  
  


Gurgling and bubbling, things running around in his innards, this is what he thought about constantly. He thought of the eggs, the larva, the Magog inside him. They haunted his dreams, his hopes, which were slowly becoming obsolete. Every day, religiously as Rev had said, he took his medicine, and everyday the feelings of dread increased. Once a week Trance gave him a check-up, always reporting that things where as good as they could be, then turning away with a haunted look in her eyes. He was afraid, terrified, but of what he wasn't sure. Sure the Magog droppings scared him, hurt him, made him dread the morning and the night, but there was something else, something elusive, and something truly frightening that seemed worse than death, worse that being used as an incubator, and it gave him the chills.   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


Harper lay in his bead, in that place that was near sleep but not quite there. His thoughts, for once, were blank, wondrously blank. A few moments passed like this as his simi-conciousness drifted towards unconsciousness. Then the sensation of being ripped in two divoure him. He couldn't think to scream, couldn't have even if he had. Then the pain was gone and Harper was left panting.   
  


Once he caught his breath, he pushed himself out of his bed and quickly, and rather haphazardly dressed himself, thoughts of blood and guts running through his mind. He pushed aside his running thoughts, not entirely, but enough to make some decisive thoughts. 'Find Trance,' came to his mind first, then, 'I'm gonna die.' With those thoughts came the familiar feeling that something was off balance, something that was beyond him.   
  


Again his thoughts chased each other into ever widening circles, and on auto-drive he hailed the AI of the great ship Andromeda.   
  


"Yo Rommie," he distantly heard himself say. He struggled to push away his horrid thoughts and focus of Andromeda's response.   
  


"Yes Harper," the cool voice answered.   
  


"Yeah yeah," he began hurriedly, not sure of what to say, yet certain at the same time, "uh Rommie, locate Trance, where is she and all that." He ignored the slightly puzzled look that settled on the holographic face.   
  


"Trance is in the medical bay," and then, "is something wrong Harper?"   
  


"Nope," he responded, attempting to sound normal, or as normal as he ever was. "Thanks Rommie." She nodded her head and blinked out.   
  


"Med. bay, med. bay, med. bay," he muttered to himself as he hurried out the door and towards the med. bay.   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


"Cloroplasitic intermilataly gaphern. No. Illectreniteraltes gote gammet. No. Illcapazine taranteract gopaniea. No." Trace's mind ran over every element and every combination she knew of. Everything and anything that could possibly save Harper. "Hydroger capalitleites preona. No. Gapheada goke" Her voice broke off as the sound of running feet reached her ears. Seconds latter Harper burst into the room.   
  


"Trance," he cried through pants.   
  


"Harper?!" She jumped out of her chair and quickly make her way to him. She put her hand on his shoulder." "Harper, what's wrong?"   
  


Still panting he told Rommie to apply 'privacy mode.'   
  


"Harper," she asked again.   
  


Without looking at her he muttered, "Its only been three weeks. It can't have stopped working already."   
  


"What's stopped working. Harper, tell me what's going on." When he didn't answer she called his name again.   
  


He turned to her, looked into her worried eyes and said, "The little maggots are awake."   
  


She looked confused, "Maggots?"   
  


Sadly he explained, "Magog, larva, eggs, investors," malice laced his words. "Trance, their not dormant anymore."   
  


Trances eyes widened in horror and something of a sob flittered from her. She turned away muttering, "No cure, no cure, no cure."   
  


Her reaction startled Harper into forgetting his problems forgetting his problems for a moment. "Trance," he said soothingly, "Trance, it'll be OK." He pulled her into his arms and held her until she pushed herself away a moment later.   
  


"Not OK," she cried in near hysterics, "no cure, none. Can't fix you. You're gonna die. Gone. Poof. No more. You'll leave me just like everyone else. No cure." She started pacing.   
  


"Everyone else. Trance, what are you talking about. Who's left you," Harper asked in confusion.   
  


"No cure, no cure, no cure," Trance continued to pace and mutter, her voice becoming more and more hystaric. "No cure, no cure, no cur" she stopped abruptly. "Cure," she whispered." She turned to Harper. "I know a way to save you."   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


"What," Harper asked, completely lost.   
  


"A cure. I know how to fix you." Trance was suddenly back to her old self. "I don't know why I didn't think of it in the first place," she paused, "oh yeah, I thought I had more time, thought it wouldn't come to this." Her voice was tired.   
  


Harper had a that feeling again, the feeling that something was amiss, but this time he knew what was causing it. He knew who knew something he didn't. His purple tailed Trance was something more than he, or anyone else onboard Andromeda, had ever known or imagined.   
  


Then her words hit him. "A cure," excitement laced his words and filled his face. "I'm not gonna di" His voice broke of as another wave of pain engulfed him.   
  


Quickly a strong pair of arms wrapped around him and pulled him onto the bed, and then he was vaguely aware of bright flashes of purple light, and then darkness swiftly pulled him under.   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


The pain of having the larva in her body was intense, but she pushed away the awful sensation. "Harper," she whispered, "be well," and he was.   
  


Ending Notes: Let me know if you want me to continue. 


End file.
